


A Splash of Love

by Anonymous



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Sungjoo is a helpless puppy in love, Swim Club, Yixuan is sneaky, almost a Free! AU but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungjoo is hopeless and Yixuan is a meddler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Splash of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [lanternfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/lanternfest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> DAY 7

Sungjoo tapped his fingers impatiently against the cover of his music theory textbook until he heard a click on the line.

 

"I'm going to kill you."

"Why hello to you too, Sungjoo.""You are the scum of the earth.""Oh, I am doing quite well, thank you for asking. How's school going?""I'll never tell the police where I buried your body.""That's great, I knew things would be going well for you this year. Anything new happen lately?""I'm being serious, Yixuan!""Calm down, Joo. I thought you of all people would be excited about this.""You could have asked me first before pulling this nonsense!"

"Hey, you should be grateful, I did this out of the kindness of my heart. I'm such a thoughtful friend. Besides, I knew you'd say no."

"You're a dick.""Says the guy who loves dick.""I will end you. I can't believe you did this to me."

 

"What? I figured you would appreciate being able to have a valid excuse to hang out with your crush instead of whining and pining from afar for another whole year."

"There's nothing wrong with that plan.""Yeah, if you like being miserable.""I'm going to be miserable being around him constantly while secretly pining."

 

"You don't _have_ to join the club just because I gave your name to Wenhan. Tell him you're not interested and that you're already committed to the music club."

 

"But I can't do that. He's handling the club all by himself now, and the first years he's recruited look like they'll stress him out. One of them acts like he’s on an IV drip loaded with energy drinks. And what if he doesn't get another member to join? The club won't be able to do anything until next year and he'll be so disappointed."

"Awww, look who's put in all this thought for Wenhan's sake. You cannot possibly get any gayer than this.""I hate you. Ugh, I can't leave him on his own, but then I'll be subjected to him being shirtless and wet all the time. Is Hell actually in Atlantis and no one told me?""Stop driving yourself mad and make a move then! Like I told you before, there's no harm in trying. It worked for me."

 

"I still have no idea what Lu sees in you."

"Neither do I, but whatever I'm doing seems to be working so far."

 

Sungjoo heard a distant voice on the other side of the line and Yixuan's muffled reply. "Sorry about that, Lulu says hello and to stop being a whimp."

 

He rolled his eyes. "There's no way she said that part, she's too much of an angel." The shouting in the background supported his statement.

 

“She totally meant that deep down, it’s in the subtext. Now get off the phone and start forming your strategy!"

 

“I want to die."

 

“You’re not getting off that easily. Let me know how things go, Joo!"

 

“Yeah, yeah, and let me know when you guys set a wedding date."

 

Sungjoo smirked evilly at the sound of his friend’s flustered stuttering and hung up. The quiet of his dorm room settled around him and he collapsed to bury his face into his pillow. Was it too late to quit university and move to Alaska? 

 

- 

 

“Keep it up for another minute Sungjoo, you’re doing such a good job!” 

 

Sungjoo couldn’t believe this. 

 

After giving in and telling Wenhan that he would join the swim club, he was immediately dragged off to the smaller building next-door to the gym, which held the indoor pool.

 

Sungjoo would never forget the way the swim captain's eyes sparkled and the smile that crossed his face for the rest of his life.

 

He’d also never forget the look he received shortly after arriving to the locker room when he admitted he had no idea how to swim.

 

“Ok Sungjoo, that’s enough. Good work today!"

 

Which brought him to this point.

 

It had already been two weeks since that day in the locker room, and every day after the club met for practice (or at least Wenhan and the two first years, Yibo and Seungyoun, would practice, while Sungjoo worked on his dog paddling in the shallow end of the pool), Wenhan would stay behind and teach him the basics.

 

Today they were working on his backstroke (he felt confident in his ability to float on his back now). Wenhan had his hands holding Sungjoo’s hips to keep him in place while he practiced the arm movements and lightly kicked his skinny legs. 

 

The smiling face staring down at him and the feeling of those graceful fingers on his skin actually made Sungjoo want to cease all motion and sink to the bottom of the pool so he could die in peace, but that meant Wenhan would dive after him in a panic and try to revive him because he wouldn’t just let him _die_ and that would definitely mean-

 

no.

 

No.

  
_No_.

 

That was not going to happen. Because if he didn’t die from drowning, then he surely would from receiving mouth-to-mouth from Wenhan.

 

“Sungjoo? Earth to Sungjoo?” A hand waved in front of his face. 

 

He blinked. Oh right, they were done for the day. 

 

Faded orange-pink light shined through the windows, signaling just how late it was getting. Wenhan looked like he was glowing, borderline angelic. How he had ended up spending almost two hours with his crush amazed him. He hadn’t even embarrassed himself or done anything stupid today! 

 

He took the hand Wenhan offered him as the other moved to wrap around his shoulder for support so he could straighten up.

 

For a split second, Sungjoo forgot they were hovering over the center of the pool where the bottom started to decline, and the lack of solid flooring beneath his feet caused him to freak out. He flailed and kicked, feeling the water rapidly rise over his body and felt his heart jump into his throat as if trying to escape his body. The shock vanished as soon as it came when he was pulled back into the cool air and and was pressed flush against something surprisingly warm.

 

He looked up to meet worried brown eyes. “Are you ok? Oh my god, did you cramp up from practice? You scared me! I think from now on we’re going to have to cut the amount of time we spend after regular practice if this keeps-"

 

Sungjoo had no idea when he started to move but all of a sudden Wenhan’s face was a lot closer than before and he could feel the puffs of hot air against his cheeks as the other boy rambled and then there was silence and soft lips moving against his own and _holy shit he was kissing Wenhan_. 

 

And he was kissing back. 

 

Maybe Sungjoo really had drowned and this was his mind trying to distract him from death. 

 

He flung himself back, flailing like a fish and snapping out of whatever haze he was in, but this time became completely submerged in water. A hand reached into the water, grabbing his arm and pulling him back out for the second time. He coughed and hacked, spitting out some of the water he accidentally swallowed and breathing heavily. 

 

“I hope this doesn’t become some kind of habit of yours, especially if you plan on kissing me again,” Wenhan laughed, a blush blooming across his cheeks.

 

Sungjoo stopped coughing at that, eyes wide and full of disbelief. Had he heard right or were his ears completely clogged with water? There’s a chance he really could be dead this time, third time is usually the charm after all.

 

“Wah?” Smooth, he thought. 

 

The blush on his face grew darker. “Um, did I say that out loud?"

 

Sungjoo continued to stare. “Would you like there to be a next time?"

 

At this point Wenhan could have resembled a boiled lobster. “A-as long as it doesn’t happen in the pool again, I think you’d have better luck on land,” he said with a smile. Sungjoo thought his heart would burst.

 

They swam side by side to the shallow end, barely able to hold eye contact as if they were shy high schoolers all over again. 

 

“I’m really glad you joined the club,” Wenhan said while wrapping the towel around his shoulders. “I didn’t believe my former captain when he said you would, but I guess he was right. I’ll be honest, I’ve wanted to talk to you for some time, but since we don’t share any classes this year I thought it would be too awkward.” 

 

Sungjoo laughed while secretly already plotting his revenge. Yixuan was a sneaky asshole, but he couldn’t be too mad at him for trying to play matchmaker. He could always get back at him later when he least expected it. Wenhan offered him a hand and he didn’t hesistate to take it, and they took their time returning to the locker room.

 

Sungjoo fished his phone out of his bag once he finished changing, typing a quick text. 

 

**To Yixuan:**

_You knew._

 

  
**From Yixuan:**  

  
_You can thank me later._  

 

He laughed. Like hell he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this actually came out a lot differently than originally planned. I'll probably change or add more later when I have the time, but I hope this was tolerable anyway!


End file.
